


It Was Never Me

by Da_chuu (Zeephyr)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Not giving the miya twins a happy love life, Osamu is a nice brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeephyr/pseuds/Da_chuu
Summary: Maybe Atsumu was a stupid idiot for holding on to an already finished love in hopes of a chance.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	It Was Never Me

Atsumu confessed to him when they finally had their first win as a team. He already expected to be rejected but to his surprise he wasn't. Now Atsumu and Hinata has been together for 3 years.

Everything was fine, He was happy, They were happy. But as time goes by he slowly notices something.

He notices how Hinata acts differently when he meets Kageyama. How every time they fight against each other Hinata's smile would be so much wider. The way he looks at Kageyama is so much different than the times he would look at Atsumu.

_No stop, don't think like that Atsumu. He accepted you for a reason._

_What if the reason was to get over Kageyam-_

_No stop thinking like that_

He gave no thought about it ever again. They continue to be together for another year.

**\---------------------------** _  
_

As the year progresses and the more time he spend his time with Hinata. The thought of being Kageyama's placeholder was brought to light again after he saw a picture of them together during Karasuno's reunion. But like before he throw that thought away again.

Another year passes, like before they're still together. And nothing changed, well that's what Atsumu hoped for. But as the days goes on he notices how his time with Hinata became more less and less.

Before they would sleep together but now it's either Hinata comes home late or never at all. When Atsumu prepares a date Hinata would sometimes decline. And when they are together Hinata would often look like he's distracted or wasn't paying attention to Atsumu.

The thought came back again.

_What if he's seeing hi-- No let's not think like that. I trust him_.

So like before he put that thought aside.

**\---------------------------**

He suddenly received a text from his brother. And for some reason he doesn't want to open. His guts are saying to him that he'll regret it. But his curiosity gotten ahead of him. Opening the message he saw a picture of Hinata and Kageyama together in a café.

_Why is he with him? He said he was busy. Was I right all along?. I trusted him. Why would he do this._

His thoughts were cut off when he heard his phone ring.

"Hey, I'll be right there" it's his brother's voice. Before Atsumu answered Osamu already hanged up.

A few minutes he heard his door open. Walking to the door he saw his twin brother taking off his shoes.

"I bought food" Osamu said.

While preparing the food that Osamu bought, the apartment was quiet. Atsumu didn't said a single word. Osamu being fed up with the silence suddenly asked his brother.

"Are you okay?"

With those words spilling out of his brother's mouth Atsumu couldn't help but cry.

  
_Am I okay? I don't know. I knew this was gonna happen. But why does it hurt._

_  
_ He continued to cry, not able to answer his brother's question. Osamu just handed out the food to him. Staying silent while he wait for his brother to get his composure back.

Finally calming down he asked Atsumu

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know"

"Hmm, okay. Whatever your choice is I'll respect it. But make sure you won't let your emotions take control"

"I know" With that they continued to talk for a few more hours.

**\--------------------------  
**

It's been about a week since he received the message.

_I lost_

  
He concluded. He finally accepted that from the beginning he never really stood a chance against Kageyama. He really thought about what to do and in the end he's sure this is the right thing to do.

Later that night during one of their game night, while playing Mario Kart he suddenly said

"Let's stop"

"Oh okay, are you tired?"

"No, let's stop this relationship" Hinata didn't replied back. Silence came over them.

"I know" Atsumu said breaking the silence

"Since the beginning I know it was him you'd choose"

"Atsu-"

"Let me finish" Hinata nodded.

"I already knew that, yet I still kept on pushing myself to you. Hoping to win your heart back. But in the end I still lost. Maybe I was just a stupid idiot to hold on to an already finished love hoping that I'll still have a chance." Finally looking at Hinata he let his tears flow.

"I- I'm sorry" Hinata said crying along with Atsumu

"I know, and I accept your apology. But promise me when you two get together please be happy" He said, giving Hinata his final kiss with him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I knew from the beginning it was never me"

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever give the Miya Twins a happy love life? probably but not today. Anyway I hope y'all liked this one too!! Again leave me some messages if you want to, I want to hear what you all think about this one.


End file.
